


New Heights

by Danksuna



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Mythra wants to sulk but Zenobia won't leave her alone. Maybe a new thrill might be just the thing to get Mythra out of her rut.





	New Heights

Below the Cloud Sea the Land of Morytha was calm, and Guldo wander around with aimless intent. Acidic droplets of water sprinkle down on the land. The droplets sting as they sizzled away at the skin of a lone blade. Mythra hardly cared, it was quiet down here and the constant whirring of the cloud sea drowned out all other sounds even her thoughts. 

Mythra sat on top of a ruined building in a meditative state. It was not as pretty as Gormott or Uraya but the seclusion worked for Mythra. 

The building then suddenly shakes but Mythra ignores it, but then she hesrs another crash directly below her. Mythra stands up as the building starts to violently quake. Mythra reaches her hand in front of her with a glowing light in her palm. Another crash is heard, and then another and another. The explosions are becoming louder and more frequent as they moved up the building. Mythra was ready for anything with a laser ready to fire from now from both palms. 

But suddenly the shaking stops, Mythra stands down but then a hand pops its way out from the ceiling directly in front of her. Mythra examines the hand for a moment but then another pops out grabbing her ankle. Before she can do anything, Mythra is being dragged down through the building. Floor after floor beats Mythra against concrete and steel. One or two floors quickly becomes a dozen but Mythra gonks out at that point. 

* * *

The dust settles as Mythra wakes up. With hardly a scratch on her Mythra looks around at the rubble around her; the building that she was just sitting on is now completely destroyed. “What the hell” she says to herself. Then from above flies in someone right on top of Mythra.

The culprit, Zenobia stands on top of Mythra. 

“There you are and I thought I lost you again” Zenobia heel digs into Mythra's chest.

“What… Zenobia… get off of me” Mythra struggles finding her breath and her words.

“Oh, my bad” Zenobia drifts away from Mythra in a casual sitting position. Mythra holds tightly her lower abdomen “I swear you just broke some of my ribs”. 

“Does that matter to an Aegis” Zenobia says smuggly leaning back even further. 

“Yes… No not really, nevermind that.  What are you doing down here?" Mythra says getting onto her feet.

“Isn't it obvious, I wanted to finally take a whack at you” 

“No way”

“Why?! Come on, nobody is here nobody is gonna know” Zenobia spins around in the air frustrated.

“This isn't a good time. Also look your shinagins attracted a whole lot of monsters”. Dozens of Guldos trudge towards them in the rubble. 

“Huh, these guys” Zenobia looks around her. 

Zenobia then manifests several strong gusts of wind they surround each guldo in a cyclone. 

Zenobia then waves her hand. Each Guldo is then eviscerated by the winds, shredding them into piles of glowing mush,“Small fry”.

“You missed one” Mythra says.

A Guldo is able to pick itself together, it shambles at Zenobia. Mythra blasts it into ashes with a blast of light.

“There it is! I felt it on the roof too, come on give me the real thing” Zenobia's feet are firmly planted to the ground. Zenobia points at her face egging Mythra to blast her right in the face. 

“No, not now” Mythra’s ether glow dims. She can't look directly at Zenobia. 

“When?” 

“How would I put this. Today I'm not really feeling it. I wouldn't be able to give it my all” Mythra struggles with each word. 

“What about tomorrow?” 

“To be frank I don't really feel it most days. Unless we're all about to die I can't really give it my all in combat. It's wouldn't be the fight you deserve”.

There is a moment of silence. Mythra is looking down but she looks up to see Zenobia floating next to her. 

“We should go” Zenobia says as she gets behind Mythra and grabs her waist. 

With a violent gust of wind Zenobia ascends out of the Land of Morytha. Mythra's stomach drops as Zenobia accelerates into the cloud sea. Fish batter them as they fly through the watery depths, and then in an instant they breach into a clear cerulean sky. 

* * *

“Wait why did you just do that?” Mythra catches her breath.

“If your feeling sad, the Land of Morytha is the last place you should be” 

The sun feels warm against Mythra's face, “Uhhhh so now what”.

“Want to go somewhere cool?” Zenobia looks down at Mythra.

Mythra meets her gaze “Sure I'm game”. 

Zenobia then soars with Mythra up even higher. No titans are in sight but Zenobia seems to know exactly where she is going. The thrill of flying in the air overtakes Mythra; she smiles genuinely admiring Zenobia’s grace in the air. Even as they soared higher Mythra felt safe in Zenobia's arms, they were rigid interlocked to keep her close. 

Mythra looks down at the cloud sea with several distant titans now in sight from Zenobia's sheer altitude. Mythra looks up and sees a cluster of balloon like titans.

Zenobia gently lands on the titan and she puts Mythra down. 

“I had no idea there would be titans this high up” Mythra walks to the edge of Titan.

“I think when they are young they aren't as dense so they float this high, it's also a really good spot to find aerial tyrants” Zenobia follows Mythra towards the edge. 

“Your right this is much better” Mythra sits at the edge. The sky has a distinct gradient, they are on the edge of the stratosphere. They sit there together taking in the view and each others presence. 

“To be honest I would never want to hurt you. So I guess there is that mental block with fighting you to” Mythra says leaning back. 

Zenobia's eyes widen. “Maybe you can learn to hurt me?” 

Mythra laughs “Sure” 

Zenobia floats down to sit with Mythra.

The sky darkens as night comes, the two decide to stay on the titan. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. Zenobia strikes a lot of chords for me and I wanted to write her breaking someone's ribs.


End file.
